Taker's Claim
by EpicErie
Summary: Erika aka Erie has been Undertaker's Mate Since she has been born. Along with Audrey as Kane's mate. Sisters at birth. Ever since she was little, she as always loved Mark but when she was six. He ordered Audrey and Erika to be sent away. Now they are of age. (19, 18) and trained to be wrestlers and wives. Will the Sisters want their men or Will they never be theirs?OC/Taker-OC/Kane
1. Chapter 1

Taker's Claim

Chapter One : New Fresh Start

_2000_

Erika: From Birth, She was marked on her soul that she would be the Undertaker's one true wife. She finally is of age and can be with her man who she has adored since she was a little girl before he sent her away when she was six years old. Now she is back along side with Audrey. Audrey: Her sister and Kane's Mate also. While they both try their best to get to know their mates and what they are like. They have to also face challeges that they didn't expect or want. Read more to find out.

Nerves Shot. Stomach Clenching. This was the moment of a life time as I took another deep breath at Audrey before glancing back at my fingers. Five hours on the plane and I still can't calm down. Audrey yawned, still curled up in the first class seat asleep like a baby. Her bright auburn hair framed her face as her tiny petite body could fit in anything at 5'4. Her light dust of freckles helped with her bright blue eyes matching my own. But I got hazel from our mother. Sighing as I glance into the small window of the plane to see the girl that is me. Small face with full lips of deep pink, also a red that bossomed. Deep brown hair in wavys of curls that ran over my shoulders in full loose locks on the ends. Being 5'10 helped with my figure even though my ass was big and my breasts were small to me. Audrey got the breasts in the family. We looked so different from each other but, our personities were familar. Even since we were tiny people...

:::FlashBack:::

"Audrey.." I whrispered, crawling on the floor of the hallway to her room right next door in the big house we called home for six years. "Yes?" Audrey whrisped through the wooden door. "Open up." I repiled, holding my teddybear tightly to my side. Slowly Audrey struggled to open the door just enough for me to sneak in. Quickly helping her close the door hoping we didn't wake up any of the household of demons sleeping during the day. "SIssy, you could have been found out. Sir Kane would not be happy with me." Audrey explained, as her full lips frowned in worry. We didn't know what they were to us back then so we just called them Sirs. Cute of us I guess. "Sorry Sis, I can't be without chu long." I repiled, frowning back as Audrey flashed a smile. "It's ok Sis. I can't either." Audrey said, hugging me with my teddybear. Even though i'm the oldest, I was the childish one. "Look what I got for you, Sis." I whrisped in excitement, pulling her to our tea set. Before pulling out my secret slash of chocolate from my teddybear hidden pocket in his belly. "Sis!" She squealed, getting ahead of herself before quickly covering her mouth. "Bed." I whrispered, quickly pushing the mini chocolates in my bear as she dashed off to the massive bed already pretending to sleep.

Suddenly the door creaked open to see Sir Mark standing there with a look of disappointment as his long locks of auburn hair layed over his robe with Sara behind him. "Sorreh, Sir Mark. I-I needed to go pee pee." I stuttered out, blushing red in embrassment before he quickly picked me up onto his hip. "It's ok, Kiddo." He said, kissing my forehead before putting back into bed with Audrey. "I know all about you sneaking in here all the time. Marcus told me." Mark announced, smirking down at me. I gasped. "He promised not to tell. He won't be getting anymore-e." I started before, stopping myself. "Anymore what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow with a playful excitement behind them. "Anymore...hugs!" I exclaimed, thinking I was so smart at the moment. "Oh really. Do I get a hug?" Sir Mark asked, leaning over already hugging me as I giggled. Yawning from my rountine adventure before, laying back into bed as Sir Mark walked to the door with Sara smiling down at me. One of his three brides which they never explained about. "By the way, I know about the chocolate, Miss Sneaky." He announced, smiling ear to ear before walking out leaving me with my mouth open in shock.

:::End of Flashback:::

Smiling at the memory of Mark as Audrey finally awoke from her slumber. Frowning at the reality that Mark and Kane pushing us off with one of the founder families a few months later, never getting even a letter after that. "Are we there yet, Erie?" Audrey asked, using my nickname that she made up for me. "One more hour and then we go to the hotel first." I explained, turning to face her. "When are we going to meet up with dad?" Audrey asked, rubbing her eyes. "At 6pm. He is sending a limo to pick us up from the hilton." I awnsered, feeling kinda better remenbering that Big Show will be there. He was the one that took us in after the Brothers of Destuction left us hanging. Ever since we call him dad.

Hilton was five minutes away from the airport as the car pulled up in front of the hotel. "We are here, Ma'ams." the driver said, already getting out of the car to opened the door. "Thanks Sir." I repiled, flashing a small smile standing out in my usual ripped jeans and sweater feeling the cold winter weather of Iowa already. "Sis, I could be a frozen poptart waiting for you." Audrey yelped, shivering from the icy breeze. Making me snap out of my usual distraction stare off into my own mind. "Who says that you have to wait for me?" I yelled back, walking around the car as the driver took out our bags. "Because that's what sisters do. Never leave their parther in crime behind." Audrey groaned, making me smile at her. Taking my suitcase from the man putting my long strip hangbag over my shoulder before, finally walking to the door waiting on her ass now. "Thank you so much." She thanked the man, giving him a hundred dollar tip making the man really happy before she followed me up.

"Ah the last of the party, you must be the Darling Sisters." The lady said behind the desk, making me glance up. Of course, she had to the perfect body and bright bloude hair with a snotty look on her face. "Yes we are." I repiled, sighing as she quickly did her typing. "Audrey! Erika! Long time no see, My Girls." a familar voice yelled, behind us. Glancing over my shoulder to see Lita behind us. She was my favorite bride of the three brides of Mark's and Kane's. "Lita." Audrey gasped before pouncing on the lady. Her flaming red hair tangled with Audrey's hair into a beautiful collection of shades making me remenber the fall vaccations we took together. "I've missed you so much, Lita." Audrey squealed before, the snotty woman coughed wanting my attention back. "Here is two card keys and you girls are the third level in room 324. Enjoy your stay." She explained, suddenly polite making me smirk at her. "Yeah, Thanks." I repiled, taking the cards before turning to Lita.

Finally Audrey stopped trying to snuggle her to death before, stepping aside. "Damn, you got a grip Chicka." Lita teased, turning to me. Her tight black revealing top showed off her lacy black bra with her usual baggy pants. Just like I remenber her. "Good to see you, Lita." I giggled, hugging her gently before stepping back. "We have a lot to talk about and catch up on. Damn you two have grown into beautiful goddesses." Lita said, making me laugh. "We aren't the two little girls hiding chocolate in our teddybears and thinking bras are weird cups." I teased, making her laugh. When I was about five years old, I found one of the girls bras and asked Audrey what it was. She thought they were pretty cups to drink in. Boy were we wrong. Made Kane burst out laughing.

Room 324 was amazing as we all packed into the room while, I quickly jumped onto the bed nearest to the window. "Claim." I squealed, making Audrey groaned taking the one near the bathroom. Lita laughed as she climbed into my bed next to me while, I was still laying face first into the amazing feeling bed. "So tell Lita, what have you girls have been up to?" Lita asked, stroking my hair out of my face. "A lot. I got a degree in Digital painting before I came here. Graduated High school of course, all the starters." I explained, not knowing what to say making me frown. "Painting? I always thought Audrey was the artistic one." Lita raises an eyebrow before, glancing over at Audrey. "Nah, She is the talented one in that area. I'm more of the computer nerd. Can fix any computer in hours or minutes pending on the problem. And of course, Wrestling and training to be...you know." Audrey explained, frowning making me perk up at her. Lita frowned at her expression. "Do we have to see them today?" Audrey suddenly asked, nervously playing with her fingers making my nerves to flame back up at just the word of seeing them. "No, you don't. Even though you girls are their mates, doesn't mean you have to give in. This is your life too." Lita explained, moving over to Audrey rubbing her back. "It doesn't feel like it." I said, finally. "I don't think Mark thinks I have a choose of rejecting him. I mean I may be the only one to bare his children and be his equal doesn't mean I have to accept. I mean he throw me away." focusing on keeping my voice balanced through it. "Oh Erika." Lita gasped, frowning. "They didn't throw you guys away, They were keeping you girls safe and you girls were becoming curious...of everything." Lita explained, making me flinch remenbering the look of Mark's face of pure anger that day. "I don't wanna hear it, Lita. Let's just have fun." I snapped, sitting up before slamming my suitcase on the bed. Lita nodded, not agruing with me as Audrey helped me pick out a outfit.


	2. Chapter 2: Wrestling and Shots

Reviews are amazing ;3 Enjoy

Chapter Two: Wrestling and Shots

Audrey surpised me as she walked out in the most adorable winter outfit, glancing over her knowing she had more style taste than I do. Deep blue jeans that molded nicely with her bubble bottom while also showing off her tan flat stomach with a short blood red tank top that was covered by a fluffy jacket covered every inch of her upper goodies with a huge hoodie hiding her face from the cold winter wanting to caress her skin. Beautiful mixture of white and black fur peppered along the rim of her hoodie. "What do you think, sissy?" Audrey asked, her voice laced with hope that she choose right. "You go girl." I quickly repiled, flashing her a reasuring smile making her shoulders melt down in relief. Picking up her gear bag onto her shoulder before placing it on the queen size bed checking to see if she got everything.

Focusing back onto Lita's interesting hunt for the "Perfect outfit" for me as she kept throwing clothes and sexy revealing nighties into a pile on her bed. 'I bet Mark loves her for them...' I thought, frowning at the slight jealousy that Lita knew Mark in ways that I didn't but she was his bride. I'm just...his mate. Gulping at the big title of "Mate" rolling around in my mind remenbering his long auburn color hair that hung over his shoulders with intense green eyes that could grip your very soul with one glance. His impressive tattoos up his tattoos showing off his huge arms full of muscle that could break someone in half. "There you are!" Lita yelled into the messy pile of clothes still in her huge suitcase. Sounded like she was chasing down a mini troll that found her suitcase as their new home. "Here you go Erika. The perfect badass outfit for you. I'm glad we are the same size in everything." Lita explained, handing me low rider jeans with a kind of silky black top that cuts little low in the front showing off some of my cleavage but not too much. It had strips that crossed into a "x" in the back showing off my tiny back to the mid of my back. Not too revealing. "Are you sure?" I asked, frowning at the outfit. "Of Course, I hate changing into my gear all the time so I made outfits that you can fight in. You can wear the top to the ring for your debut. But you will probably have to change bottoms into some shorts gear. More cute and can move more easily." Lita repiled, shrugging like I am suppose to know that already. I nodded, not wanting to agrue with her.

I wanted to kill Lita once we arrived at WCW backstage. Shivering for the thousandth time while, the freezing breeze danced acrossed my revealing skin making me run quicker up to the slow line of check in of personnal and superstars. The Security man was atleast 6 feet tall with a look of firmness on his face as he let the obvirious superstars go in while checking people's names with others. "Erie, Look...The Rock." Audrey whrispered suddenly, making me glance up at the man in front of me. Indeed it was, making me even more nervous at my match tonight against Lita and Stephanie (Also another bride). They thought it would help our nerves if we knew the people we had to fight. But it made me even more nervous just facing them because they were the best in the business and you can't screw up on your debut. You can't. Do or Die. "Name please." Security asked, looking down at me with a look of annoyance. "Erika Greens Sir, Also Audrey Greens." I announced, making some heads turn in line as he nodded letting us in with Lita. 'Relax.' I thought, thinking of Hermione telling herself to relax before something big happens.

The Divas locker room was huge with all the divas talking while getting ready in their gorgerous gear. "Hey Lita, who is the newbies?" Candice asked, walking up to her with a nod of respect. Audrey froze behind me gripping the back of my shirt with her sweating palm. "This is Erie and Audrey aka the twisted sisters." Lita explained, with a tone of warning. Immedately the locker room went silent making even Audrey more tense. "What's up?" I asked, giving the usual nod of respect that all the divas knew of. Candice just stared at me with bewilderment before, giving me the nod back. "I thought you girls would be...goddess like." Candice blurted out before, her eyes flashed in panic. "Oh no, beilive me. Even my own title makes me think more than I should be." I repiled, in all honestly hoping it would help the tenison.

Laughter filled the room as most of the girls smiled at me. "You girls will fit right in. Nice to meet you, Name is Kelly Kelly but you already know that." Kelly said, making me smile. 'Thank god she is friendly as she is on the show.' I thought, sighing in relief. "Thanks. Any tips or advice you got for me?" I asked, pulling my hand away to wipe the sweat off my hand. 'Chill out girl. You are very likable." I thought, wanting to have more confident in me than I have. "Well in the ring, focus on who you are against. It can be overwhelming with everyone cheering or booing at first but you can tune them out after awhile. Also know you are against, know their weaknesses and what their ultra moves and what they are most like to do to you once in the ring." Kelly explained, making my eyes focus in immedately. "Thanks, will remenber that." I thought, glancing over at Lita who was busy taking her wrestling boots out. 'Weaknesses...' I thought, thinking of all the matchs I've watched with her in them.

Lita was one of the best in the diva locker with her superplexs and rock hard punchs but Stephanie on the other hand was very little experienced. She makes mistakes many times and doesn't know much, she was easy to pick. "Come on Sis, we gotta get ready. We are the only second match from the start of the show. "Ok. Sorry." I quickly repiled, feeling my bones set in place ready for a fight. Taking another exhale of air walking up to one of the lockers not being used.

Audrey seemed more calmer than me on the outside as I paced back and forth near the entrance to the stage. Noise grew louder and louder near the end of the match as Audrey threw some warm up punchs into the air while, Lita just leaned against the bars holding up the entrance. "Relax, Erie. You will do just fine, I saw your training videos. You got talent, especially with your hits." Lita commented, patting my back lightly. Sucking in the crisp cool air in with her words as my eyes widen. "You watched those?" I asked, in utter shock. "Of course, the guys always check up on you girls and watch every single video that was brought in." Lita explained, trying to calm my nerves. But she made it worse. Knowing that Mark and Kane watched me over the years on those videos Big Show was filming all the time melted some of the pain in my heart but made me shy all of sudden. So they did care. "...Are they watching us tonight?" Audrey suddenly asked, making my head snap up in her direction. "Oh yeah, Mark doesn't talk much about you guys. He is a very private man when it comes to you, Erie. But Kane on the other hand, he talks tons about his lil Audrey and how amazing she looks. He told me that he can't wait to watch you girls in your first match." Lita said, giggling.

Light pink color flushed through Audrey's cheeks as I frowned not knowing how Mark feels about the videos or really about me. 'Kane probably requested them, Not Mark.' I thought, sighing. "But Mark will watch. He always watches Stephanie's and mine so of course he will watch yours." Lita reasured, seeing that she wasn't helping things. 'I don't think, Lita.' I thought, shrugging as Stephanie suddenly ran into the room breathing heavy. "So..rry...oh boy. That was a long run." Steph breathed out, putting her hands on her knees trying to calm her breathing. 'Demons have that problem too?' I questioned, taking her in. 20 years did her good, she was even more beautiful.

Stephanie was about Audrey's height with deep brown chestnut brown hair brushing against her flawless skin in her new wrestling outfit. It was a PVC material in a dress kinda outfit but the bottom shown that the connecting piece was shorts built in. With silver chains around her hips sewed in at her hips and one chain across her chest showing off her breasts that have grown in abit. Deep brown eyes that set an innocent tone to her but she really was one of the sassiest brides the guys had. "Where the hell have you been? We have to go on in two minutes." Lita snapped, as Booker T walked in with Dad. "Hey Dad." Audrey and I said in sync as Booker T walked off into the back. With Stephanie and Dad here, it made things even more real to me making me almost into a panic attack. "Hey girls, I gotta go see Vince but you two have fun." Big Show Dad said, smiling at us before rushing off making us glancing at each other in wonder.

Quickly Lita's music went on in the background as Stephanie finally regained her breathing smiling at us. "Oh man, you girls have grown up into beautiful foxs." Stephanie squealed, hugging us tightly. "Reunions later, Steph. We gotta go." Lita snapped, making Steph roll her eyes. "Sorry ladies, good luck. I won't go easy on ya." Steph yelled back at us as they went on stage making the crowd burst with cheers. 'oh boy.' I thought, gulping down my nerves in huge amounts.

JR suddenly interrupted my train of thought hearing him on the screen tv they had near us showing us the stage from backstage. "Now Lita and Stephanie aren't usually the friendly type but they gotta be tonight. They will fighting two new girls that have a long history of WCW in their family." JR said as Stephanie and Lita wrapped up their intro making our song come on immedately. "Let's show our guys what they have been missing." Audrey suddenly said, winking at me. I couldn't help but admire her attuide. Ladies and Gentlemen By Saliva went on blare as immedately Audrey ran out with a smile with me right behind her.

The crowd was eating up the song as Audrey bowed to them with a huge smile on her face making me smile in sync. "These girls are the Twisted Sisters. Their father is Big Show and Boy, I know they didn't their looks from him." JR announced, making the crowd laugh as we skipped down the ramp highfiving little kids and other people. Lita just smirked at me with Stephanie looking down at us with disgust. Audrey nodded at me signaling our move we worked on. Running in full speed towards the ring before flying up sideways together sliding behind the ropes before, landing in the middle of the ring as she sat up putting our fist in the air back to back on our knees. The crowd interrupted before, we jumped up winking at Lita and Steph making them glance at each other in a what the fuck look on their face.

Ding! Ding! The match started with Lita to start with me. "Good luck sis." Audrey said, patting my shoulder as I glanced over at Lita. Suddenly it hit me, Mark was watching me right now as my skin tighten wanting to hidden. The urge to run was like a crashing wave of tenison before suddenly Lita's fist connected with my face making me slam onto the mat. 'Damnit Erie! pay attention.' I thought, as the crowd made the "ooooo" sound cheering Lita on as she gripped my hair. '**Let's show our guys what they have been missing**.' Audrey's voice sank into my head as I immedately rammed Lita into the turnbuckle making her groan. Stepping back, knowing what I had to do now. I had to put all my anger and pain from everything into this match. 'Sorry Lita.' I thought, immedately kicking into the ribs making her yelp out as she gripped on my leg shoving me down. Stephanie yelled "Yeah!" in her fake annoying voice as I gritted my teeth. "That pissed her off." JR said to his parther as Lita ran to me before I kicked her back into the turnbuckle again. Before flipping back onto my feet making the crowd impressed.

Pain shot up my ribs as Lita slammed me off the top rope making us both lay on the mat breathing heavy as Audrey slammed her foot over and over again wanting into the match badly as I flinched sitting back up looking up at her frustated face. "Come on Sis! Tag me in." She shouted as the crowd shouted out my name. "Erie! Erie! Erie!" They shouted, sending me some weird strenght suddenly as I crawled to her noticing Lita doing the same.

Slapping Audrey's hand as she immedately got into the ring while, Stephanie immedately entered the ring sending them off into a heated fight of elbows. Rolling over the side of the ring onto my feet knowing I had to sketch my rings out to give relief to the pain burning. Groaning to the crackle of pain that rooted out with one movement of gripping the edge of the mat leaning back letting my arm spread out to the full reach until I felt the snap of the pain let free. Stephanie was pounding the shit out of Audrey's ribs making me immedately go back into my corner before Audrey did a right upper cut into Steph's ribs hard making Steph scream out in pain flailing around as Audrey gripped her ribs. "Audrey! here!" I shouted over the cheer of the crowd as she limped over to me making the tag.

Gripping onto Stephanie's hair pulling into the right position for the superplex I was about to do as the Ref yelled at me to let go of her hair. Letting go with a smirk on my face, showing my hands before lifting myself onto the top turnbuckle before doing a backflip onto steph took some air out of my lungs before, gripping her leg over me into a pin. One. Two. Three. Ding.

Our song blared over the speakers as I took a raggy breath out as Audrey immedately rushed into the ring holding up her arms making the crowd go wild. 'I did it...I actually did it.' I thought, trying to get off Stephanie before kneeling up onto my feet onto the ropes.

Rubbing the pain out of my thigh as Stephanie came in already better like nothing happened. "You did amazing ladies." Stephanie shined pulling Audrey into a hug making Audrey whimper. "Oh sorry, I keep forgetting you girls don't heal as fast." Steph said, biting her lower lip. "It's ok. We will be like you girls soon and then you got nothing to worry about." I repiled, frowning knowing that this year will be a big change. Getting to see Mark and Kane after fourteen years plus being of age. We will both have our demonic side awaken making us immortal and the best mates to the most powerful demons in the business. The whole world had demons hidden in jobs while, staying in the human world. Feeling another headache come on just thinking about everything that no human knows about just made me dizzy and sick with all that knowledge. "That's why you are here. Until then, let's have some fun. How about we go to a bar that we know and do some dancing." Stephanie asked, sitting down on the bench.

The Bar was full of people including many divas and superstars as groupies crowded the dance floor where one or two superstars were dancing away. "Wow. this place is packed." I yelled over people talking as Lita gripped my hand making a quick get away to the bar. "Yeah, that's why you gotta travel in packs or the groupies will eat you alive." Lita warned, making me laugh as she turned to the bartender. "Anything she wants, She is one of Taker's. Also the girl with freckles is also on Taker's." Lita said, pointing to Audrey who was blushing. Stephanie already disappeared. "Wait. Is he here?" I yelled to her, my nerves on edge just thinking he was near me. In the same room. "Yes." Lita said, taking in my reaction. 'oh boy.' I thought, feeling dizzy from my nerves.

Lita went off into the crowd going to find Taker to warn him of my nerves as Audrey sat down on one of the bar stools. "Four shots of volka and two regular angry orhards." She ordered, sending the bartender off as I sat next to her. "You need to relax, He probably wants to see you and has missed you." Audrey commented, gripping my thigh as I gave her the look of "really?". "You heard Stephanie, we are only here now because we have to change. It's our birth right. I am sure Kane missed you and everything like you say but, Mark...I don't think so." I repiled, frowning. Mark was a mean man in all means and one of the toughest demons and crulest from what I've heard. Why would he want a mate like me? Audrey and I have heard many things over the past about the brothers and alot of them weren't pretty. "I understand." Audrey simply said, turning back as the shots were poured in front of us. "Thank you." We said in sync before taking the first shot with her.

"Watch it. Don't wanna get too buzzed, Darling." a familar voice suddenly said behind us. Snapping our heads up at the source's mouth. Kane stood there with his huge arms flexing across his massive chest in a black T-shirt and dirty washed jeans that fit perfectly around his impressive thighs. His usual black mask hiding most of his face only seeing one black and one silver set of eyes staring down at Audrey with excitement. Kane was starting a beard under his mask it would seem from his open strong chin and lips. He was quite handsome just like his brother. "H-Hi." Audrey stuttered out in shock as her cheeks immedately went into a full blushing episode. Kane smirked as he put his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?" He asked, his deep voice purred out making her breath become more rapid. "Yes Sir." She squeaked out, making him chuckle. "You can call me Kane Sweetie. I won't bite...much." Kane teased back, winking at her. She giggled following him to the dance floor leaving me in the dust. 'Great.' I thought, taking another shot letting my throat burn for a moment longer before taking a draw of the sweet apple cider drink.

Three shots down and already felt the effects in my system. No sign of Mark and it made me even more depressed. "Hey, take it easy." Rock said, walking up next to me making me glance up. "I can do what I want." I snapped, not really wanting to hear it. Rock smiled, sitting next to me. "You got spice, I like that. Call me Dane but Rock is good too." He announced, putting his hand out. "Erie. But a lot of people call me Twisted Sister." I repiled, shaking his hand. "Oh you are one of the new ones. Mark's girl. Loved your match, you really are Big Show's daughter." Rock exclaimed, smiling ear to ear. 'He knows that I belong to Mark yet he is still talking to me...interesting.' I thought, perking up to his words.

Suddenly I glanced up as the people moved around on the dance floor to see Mark across the bar at one of the tables against the wall with a hot thing on his lap. Sucking in the air at the sight in front of me knowing I was right as the girl giggled in his lap. 'God he looks good.' I thought, watching her staddle his lap letting her tiny skirt ran up her thighs as she run her hands up his firm chest covered by an "Big Evil" T-Shirt with leather black jeans down to his boots. His long auburn hair kept out of his face by his blue bandna with black shades hiding his eyes. He leaned down claiming her mouth kisisng her roughly making her moan as I quickly looked away. "He can be a jerk sometimes." Rock commented, glancing over at the display before I took the last shot of pure volka. "Yeah well he doesn't want me and I get it. Just wish I didn't have to be here to see it." I groaned, taking a long drag of the chaser. "True but you can have fun yourself instead of drinking your problems away...How about a dance?" Rock asked, flashing me another adorable smile. Glancing over at Mark gripping the girl's ass not even looking at me before glancing back at Rock. "Sure." I repiled, flashing my first smile this night.

The Play by David Banner went on as Rock leaded me to the dance floor. Thanking Lita mentally for the first time with my low ride jeans and mid cut T-shirt that showed up my flat stomach as other men glanced my way. Rock took my hand before I leaned against his body running my tiny hands up his arms as he held onto my hips. Moving my hips to the song before he surpised me by lifting up into the air before sliding me down slowly onto his body. I couldn't help but giggle by his actions before turning my back to him grinding against him in a slow motion. Glancing up to see Audrey's mouth all the way to the floor watching me to dance with the Rock. I laughed winking at her before, seeing Kane's expression of amusement.

Kane leaned over as he whrispered into my ear. "I didn't think at first that you could handle my brother but I was wrong. He will be chasing you all the way home." Kane exclaimed, making me shocked. 'what does he mean?' I wondered, quickly glancing over at Mark. 'oh shit.' I thought, Staring back into those shades. Mark was staring at me down from his seat with a look of pure blankness as the girl on his lap tried to get his attention back by licking his neck. His eyes didn't even flinch, he kept staring me down with purpose. I stuck my tongue out at him, showing him that i meant business before focusing back on the rock. I heard Lita laugh in the background as I turned back into Rock's hold leaning my body against his.

Music dimmed down as the group exited the bar one by one. Audrey and Kane were already gone before Lita pulled me out of Rock's grip a hour later. Lita finally merged from the bar rolling her eyes. "I tried, we still have to wait on Steph. She takes forever in the ladies room." Lita groaned, leaning against the rental car with me. "By the way, Nice move. I approve but you better watch it. Mark has a temper if you don't remenber. I'm surpised he didn't just take you over his shoulder and storm out of there with you." Lita warned, still smiling. "He doesn't care." I stated, not seeing the problem. She frowned at me. "He does, beilive me. He does. More than he is willing to admit...Do you remenber when you girls left?" Lita asked, making me glance up at the mention of it. "How can I not forget?" I groaned, feeling the pain set high in my heart. "He wouldn't get out of his room for three days and when he finally left. The room was crashed up pretty bad. Glass everywhere and chairs broken." Lita explained, making my eyes widen. "Really?" I gasped, feeling of being cared and loved by that man was warming me up brightly in that moment. Lita nodded before, suddenly the bar door slammed open to reveal a very angry Undertaker marching over to me with purpose. 'oh shit.' I thought, focusing on the pissed off Mark staring me down with pure anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hand prints

All of the color went out of my face as I watched Mark march up with me hearing only Lita's breathing and the black heavy boots with each step he took closer to me. Stepping back not remenbering that I was against the rental car making me gasp in realizing that I couldn't back away.

In one last big step more, Mark was inchs away from my face as his eyes glared down into mine making me ready to pass out. It was a confusing feeling in the pit of my heart of being trapped by this monster but also safe just by nearing him. 'Relax...act cool.' I thought, looking everywhere but his face. Then I saw them. His shades sitting on top of his head just calling to me. Slowly starting to smirk as I looked right into his eyes pulled his shades off surpising him. Pushing them on felt amazing, to know that he couldn't really see my expression made my nerves relax slightly down into the pit of where they started.

Suddenly, he got more angry as he gripped my hips in a firm hold before throwing me over his shoulder. Gasping in shock as he started walking away from Lita holding on my upper thighs so he wouldn't drop me. "Well hello to you." I blurted out to his amazing ass. Hearing Lita laugh in the background made me realize what I just said. 'Why do I have to be on auto pilot when I am with him?' I thought, frowning as curiousity grew at what he would do to me now. It seemed like forever on his shoulder as I felt the urge to run my fingertips along his firm ass but, couldn't get myself to touch him. 'He doesn't want you, Erie. Remenber.' I thought to myself, frowning as I suddenly was set back on my feet. "oooooh shit." I groaned, taking my head in my hands from the blood rush. "You ok?" His deep southern voice calmed over my body making my insides clench in that sweet way. 'Oh boy.' I thought, glancing up at him to see real concern in his eyes. I nodded, a little scared of my own voice and how it sounds like right now. Probably like a mouse on drugs from all the events taking place. He puffed out a breath of air through his nose just staring at me.

Feeling of confusion and aniexty swirled through me as he kept staring with a look of focus on his face. "W-What?" I asked, being thankful for the shades as he leaned down with a blank stare. "Like my shades?" He asked, smirking down at me. "Yes I do." I repiled, glancing down a his lips for a slight second before looking back into his intense green eyes. "What you did back there with Rock is unacceptable." He stated, with a tone of warning suddenly. He stared me down with a look like he had won already. Usually I would feel gulity or sad but, all I could feel was anger bubbling up inside.

Silence took over as I just stared at him with a look of pure anger through the shades while, He simply stared back. "No. You don't have any control of what I do or say, Mark. You lost that you threw me and Audrey out into the cold." I coldly repiled, taking off my shades calmly as I stared back. His eyes turned cold as he growled deep down in his throat. "I do have say. You are mine. You are my mate." He growled in a low volume, knowing I haven't seen the worst yet. I couldn't but laugh. "You think your claim has any effect on what I do? Dream on. I may be your mate but, you must earn me first before you even think of having a say of who I hang out with or what I do with!" I snapped back, throwing his shades into the snow piling up near the bar. His face turned immedately red with fury as I felt the anger simmer down while, walking away from him.

The Hotel was welcoming as I quickly retreated to my room with Audrey hoping that my sister was already there. Lita and Stephanie already said their goodbyes before going back to that mean ass named Mark and Kane. Feeling the effects of the shots and all the stress drain what was left of me once reaching the door. Sighing as I felt the weight of being possiblely seen by Mark leaving my shoulders when I opened the door to hear spongbob on the screen tv and the smell of room service. "I love you." I said to Audrey loving just the sight of her in her big Big Show T-Shirt to her knees with her mouth stuffed with roasted chicken and mashed potatos on her bed. Audrey looked like me with a look of "What the fuck" as I slid down the door feeling the warm tears run down my face making her immedately scramble to my side. Feeling a huge headache starting again as I leaned my head onto my knees. "Oh boy, he must have something really bad if you are crying. You haven't cried since seventh grade when Devon-" Audrey explained, before stopping herself when I glared at her. "No shit Miss Obvirous." I snapped, making my headache worst. "Sorry. I'll start a bath to calm your nerves." Audrey said, rubbing my back before walking into the bathroom. "Audrey, he hates me...He really hates me." I cried out, hating how pityful I am sounding.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Sis. Everyone loves you with ease." Audrey stated, coming out of the bathroom to see my puffy cheeks and red rim eyes. "You are the lucky one, Aud. He can't keep his eyes off you." I repiled, finally using her nickname for once. Immedately she blushed getting on her knees in front of me. "Mark was watching you the entire time you were there, Sis." Aud stated, tilting her head to the side making her even more adorable. "No. He wasn't. He had that girl in his lap sucking his face off." I groaned, wipping the dried tears off my face before standing up. Audrey only frowned, knowing I was right as I closed the door welcoming the scent of lavander and sage in the sweet warm bath.

Meanwhile... (Mark's Point of View)

'That annoying little girl...She belongs to me. Earn her first?! What is her problem?' He yelled into his mind, storming into his suite with Lita and Sara behind me trying to keep up with my long steps. He snarled remenbering Rock's hands all over his woman, He felt the urge to pound that guy's face into the floor. He felt one of the girls slid her arms around his waist making his temper slowly simmer down feeling his painful hard on trying to escape from the prison of his pants. Even though he was pissed off about how things went down with Erika, She seemed to have great effect on him with one look at her. Her cute button cute with her soft wavy hair running across her bare neck that he wanted to nibble on. Her deep blue eyes that had highlights of green that could change at any moment. Killer body that was shown off with her amazing jeans that gripped her ass well. 'Damnit, Stop thinking about her for two seconds.' He growled, feeling all his forms begging him to just go storming into her room and ravishing her right then and there. But he couldn't.

The only reason he didn't come to her was out of fear. Which pissed him off even more. To fear a woman's reaction to you. He made her leave him that day for a good reason but she couldn't never know. He didn't have the heart to face her after he kicked her out into Big Show's arms for the next fourteen years. That day broke his heart, to see her crying and screaming for him as she was carried away with his back facing her. 'But damn, she was cute when she was angry.' He thought, smirking remenbering how amazing she looked with his sunglasses.

Suddenly, he felt Sara's hand running her nails inside his shirt bringing him back to reality as she ran her nails down his back making him purr to the sensation. "We can make you feel better, Master." Sara purred out, with Lita stepping in front of him in her usual attire. "Yes I think you can, Darlings." He said, in his deep southern accent as Lita lifted her already T-shirt showing off her black lacy bra making me smile bigger at her before throwing her onto the bed with ease making her laugh upon landing in the king size bed.

...:::Next Day:::... (Erika's Point of View)

Groaning to the painful areas along my body as I slowly opened one eye hoping it wasn't too bright out thankful that I am facing Audrey who is sound asleep. Mornings weren't my best time especially in winter rolling in for the thousandth time as I leaned over slowly before looking at the clock. 11:00 am. 'Good, not late for anything.' I thought, knowing I had to wake soon anyway. Slowly sittin up in the amazing bed knowing we had to be another plane in about three hours as I groaned to the main sore spot on my hips. 'I don't remenber Lita or Steph hitting me there.' I thought, gripping the tigerbomb on the night stand. "Audrey! time to get up." I said, loudly making her immedately sit up in surprise before putting her face in her hands. "Ok..." She groaned, probably feeling sore too. Slowly lifting my big T-shirt of spongbob to see outline of big fingernails on my hip making me gasp in shock. "That bastard." I groaned, putting my T-shirt down. 'Gotta turn me on even more.' I thought, groaning knowing I was up all night soaked through my panties because of that asshole.

Falling over for the last time while, trapping over Audrey's clothes on the floor as I pulled on some faded jeans that were my favorite with the old famous bootcut on the bottom. "Here Sis, You need a strong look for today." Audrey said, throwing me one of her favorite corests that showed off her stomach abit more and really helped her breasts. "Umm.." I sounded out, staring at the harm material in my hand. "Don't worry, You will have a jacket over it." Audrey muttered, already packing her clothes up into the suitcases. 'oh boy.' I thought, gulping as I quickly stripped my T-shirt before lacing up the corest tightly. "Damn, you look better in it than I do." Aud gasped, coming over to my overload of clothes. "Hmmm..." She said, will taping on her lips in thought before pulling out a warm canvas.

The flight was short this time which Audrey thanked since she sat next to a little boy about thirteen hitting her and me all the way to Utah as I quickly put my headphones into my ears listening to the music letting Audrey deal with the boy. All I could think about Mark and how it felt good to be pain in my hips. Like he marked me as mine without even knowing it but, at the same time. The man thinks that he owes me like some kind of land or something. If that it was like in the mating world then screw that. I want a real relationship with someone if Mark can't give that to me but first he has to show me that he cares. Which probably won't be anytime soon.

Finally the plane landed as Audrey took the lead this time getting the rental car and the hotel. 'At least we got three days until the next show.' I thought, not really paying attention to anything but my music that seemed to smooth over the frustation built up inside me and nerves. Utah was a little less colder but, still had piles of snow and ice which didn't help my clumsy self. "Earth to Erika." Audrey yelled, making me jump away from the souce of the noise. "S-Sorry." I stuttered out, pulling the plugs out as I noticed we were parked outside the parking lot. "We are here already." She announced, opening her driver open before going to the back for the suitcases. Stuffing my headphones into my jean pocket before opening the door to the blinding snow laying on the ground making me groan. 'Damn winter.' I thought, frowning.

Thankfully there was a bar in this hotel as we dropped off our stuff before heading down to get something warm to drink and eat. "Hello Ladies, What can I get for you?" the bartender asked, giving us a menu as we sat down on the barstools. "Can we get the breakfast special to share and two lipton teas?" Audrey asked, giving back the menus as he nodded with a smile. "Damn it was freezing out there." I groaned, slowly pulling off my canvas off my bare arms making my skin calm down from the caress of the heating system. "Yeah, well at least we got a few days off." Audrey added, making me smile. "True." I said, thinking that I could have a break from Mark and his annoying attuide. Flipping my long hair back over my back loving the feel of the smooth feel. "I still think you look better with your curls than straighten." Audrey pouted, tucking a stray under my ear. "Yeah well I don't." I groaned, glad that the tea was served.

Waiting a few minutes to cool before, finally slowly taking a sip before quickly pulling the cup away before it blurt my tongue. "Careful, Don't want to burn yourself now." a familar deep voice said behind me making me freeze in surprise and nerves. Looking up above me stood Mark in his usual sunglasses with his hair up in a braid down his neck with a small smile playing along his lips like he knew an inside joke. He was wearing a normal blue with black line boxes that went down to his thighs showing his leather pants.

Audrey's giggling tuned me out of my glance at Mark to see Kane tickling Audrey into a fit of laughter before, feeling Mark sit down next to me on the stool leaning over towards me abit. Glancing back at Mark to see him smile even a tiny bit bigger as I sighed, placing the cup down. "Thanks." I repiled, hating that I had to be nice after he rattled me up last night real good. "No problem." He repiled, glancing down at my corest before glancing back at my eyes. "Sooo...who are you fighting this week?" I asked, tapping my fingertips in a slow play along the warm cup thinking of what to say to him after this question. "Oh, Christian and his sidekick. I'll be tag teaming with...the Rock." He said, saying the Rock's name with a growl. His smile disappeared and the playful look in his eyes also disappeared until he looked at me with dislike. Flinching at his reaction as I quickly turned to my tea as our late breakfast was served. 'Damnit, Why does he hate me so much?' I thought, frowning as I took a small sip of the tea loving the flavor wash down the saddess stirring up in me. "Thank you, Sir." I said to the bartender with a smile, before taking a bite of the scrambled eggs as Kane and Audrey were chatting away like long lost friends. "So who are you fighting against this week?" Mark asked, with an edge of cold in his tone. "Chyna and Melina." I repiled, sighing as I glanced up at him. "Do you want me to leave? I can see you don't care for my company." Mark coldly asked, his knuckles turning white making me glance back into those shades. I slowly took my time chewing the egg in my mouth, giving me time to awnser. 'Truth is the best policy, Erie.' I thought, frowning before looking down at my food.

"No, It's just-t...It's just that. I wish you could stop looking at me with hate. I get it, I really do. You didn't want me around and now you gotta take care of me with the changing and everything. You didn't But at least you could pretend to just like me as a person." I stated, trying to not break my voice as I felt trapped and ashamed for some reason. Quickly getting up and walking out without looking at him, knowing he probably still is looking at me with such dislike. Hoping I can make it to my room without another encounter from him or anyone for that matter.

(Audrey's Point of View)

Glancing over at my sister knowing this won't end well as she stood up quickly retreating from the room and Mark. He just sat there stunged by her words in all honestly as Kane and I both looked on. Rage stirred in me as I immedately stood up leaning over to Mark. "You really have got a habit of making her cry, You big idiot. She thinks you hate her and because you are a big idiot, you can't see that she is hurting and just wants you to love her like she does you." Audrey stated, feeling Kane pull me back into his embrace as Taker growled at me before storming off following her. "Hey, Room key if you are forgetting something." I yelled out to him as he immedately turned back muttering things under his breath. Dropping it into his hand as I said,"Don't forget to return it or I will come knocking." Before he stormed off. 'I hope I did the right thing.' I thought, frowning before glancing up at Kane.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Change

Slamming the door shut of the hotel room feeling the hot tears fall down my face already as I climbed into the bed pulling the covers over my head. 'Great Erika. You made a complete idiot out of yourself.' I thought, frowning trying to stop my tears only making a roaring headache start making me groan in pain.

Hearing the door open and close made me think that Audrey followed me up here, curling up more into the blankets with only my long silk hair out in the open. I waited for the tv or her jumping on top of me but, nothing came. Only Silence. "Are you going to hide in their all day?" His deep voice rumbled to her making her tense knowing he was right there hearing her every breath ready to give her more pain. 'Thank my marbles that I didn't start saying how he was a butthead thinking it was Audrey.' I thought, taking a deep breath. "What do you want? To humilate me more?" I asked, with a stutter on the end making me close my mouth completely.

Silence only came before she felt him sit on the other side of the bed taking a deep sigh. "No, I want to explain myself to you." He repiled, showing sad for once making me wonder why he would be sad. 'Maybe he did care? Nah, this has to be a joke.' I thought, frowning as he took my silence as acceptance. "I don't hate you or dislike you, Erika. You-u are a walking storm for me not knowing how you will react to me. Any other girl would throw themselves at me in seconds and if they were real good, a few minutes before checking out. But with you, You didn't even smile at me. You went to the Rock and got his attention. Which any other girl and I wouldn't care but you. I do care. A lot more than I am willing to admit." He rumbled, standing up from the bed. "...So you like me?" I asked, in shock. "Duh, now about you show me that cute little face of yours?" He asked, pulling the blanket out of my grip before I could even wink. Glancing up at his usual blank face made me blush at his confession before gripping the pillow and covering my face. "Now why are you doing that?" He asked, sitting next to me as he put his massive hands on each side of my head leaning over me.

"It's embarrassing." I muttered through the pillow. "It's just me here." He commented, a sound of a smile playing along his lips. "It's...embarrassing because it's you." I stated, feeling my face on fire through the soft cold pillow. "Well then I'll do something even more embarrassing." He stated, his thick southern accent as he gripped my wrists pulling the window from my face before crushing my lips against his making me gasp in surpise before kissing him back in a slow thrist for his rough lips while his tongue slowly slide across the bottom of my lip before I slowly open my mouth letting him in. The sweet scent of cigrettes and bath wash made me moan as he layed down between my legs holding me there as our tongues slowly played war with each other before finally breaking free leaving me breathless as he rested his head against my breasts.

Few moments went by with complete silence as I glowed in the aftermath of that earth shattering kiss hearing his breath a little off too making my inner Erika dance proudly for what she had done to his big giant demon. "I'm sorry." He suddenly said, cutting my after glow cut short. "For what?" I asked, knowing there is many things he has to done to me in the past. "For betraying you." He stated, with an edge of sadness and anger mixed together. It suprised me as I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't find the words to say something back. "Why did you?" I asked, still curious.

Suddenly Audrey ran into the room into a ninja pose. Before freezing in place with Kane close behind, appreantly coming to save me. Mark groaned against my breasts not liking the interruption. Especially when they were going to get into the base of our problems together. "Wow, great timing." I laughed, running my fingertps through his silky auburn long hair as he glanced up at me. Biting my lower lip before stealing his shades off his face onto mine. "I need to get you a pair so you stop stealing mine." He grumbles as he leans up giving me a slow kiss before standing up with his usual anger expression before walking out of the bedroom without another word. I giggled, tilting my head at my sister who still had her mouth open. "Gotta caught a fly." I said, making her immedately close her mouth making Kane laugh before following his brother. Hearing Mark's laughter in the hallway made me smile even more.

After a few moments, Audrey smiled at me with pride. "You go girl. That guy will be wrapped around your finger less than a month." Audrey cheered, making me blush. Plus Mark didn't seem the type to taken by any girl but for some reason he adapted for me. Maybe there was hope in this relationship but first we have to set some rules. I am not going to be pushed around like some doll and Mark, he seemed to be the pushy type.

Days seemed to go by fine with a little shopping and everyone tagging along to see the sights of Iowa which wasn't much. But Iowa always seemed to have amazing food since it was all grown here which made working out harder in the last three days. But no sign of Mark which made me sad since I wanted to discuss the rules of our relationship but, Kane said he was pulled away to another town for appearance.

Finally, It was Monday night Raw as everyone at the hotel was in a rush before the show. The company send us our wrestling gear finally which I thought it was amazing. Mine were black with strikes of deep bold blue lightening all over my gear and boots. Audrey's had the same strikes but with bright red strikes of lightening. "Oh wow, It isn't that obvirous already?" Audrey growled, making me look at her in the locker room. "What?" I asked, glancing over at her pulling the last boot on my foot. "I think our men are a bit possive because this just doesn't scream mine." Audrey grumbled, making my eyebrows shot up. 'Something going on with those two?' I thought, frowning as I stuffed my belongings into the locker before suddenly Audrey screamed. All the girls gasped before, I snapped to see her hair longer to her ass with a bright red than before. "Audrey!" I yelled, pushing her into the showers before finding an empty shower to give us private. Audrey was ready to have a cow as I gripped her shoulders. "Hey, Listen to me. You are starting your change into our true birth right. Relax." I said softly as Audrey just burst in tears. "Audrey! Erika! Where are you?" Sara's voice yelled making me snap out of my focus on my sister. "In here!" I yelled back before she came flying into the room. "What is going-" Sara started before, stopping at Audrey's hair. "You have to go to the brothers now. They will help you now." Sara stated, gripping my sister's hand before pulling out leaving me in shock. Emotions mixed in the pit of my stomach wondering if I would see my sister tonight or sometime in the long future. Just when we got here too.

(Doom Song in the background ;3)


End file.
